Disaster of sky paradise
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: mimi mengajak teman-temannya ke new york mereka akan bersenang-senang tapi akan ada kejadian yang menimpa di liburan mereka apakah itu? bisakah mereka selamat dan bertahan hidup? selamat membaca
1. DISK A

Fic yang ini pemainnya hanya manusiannya digimonnya tidak bisa ikut karena urusan penting di dunia digital

Dalam fic ini saya akan menampilkan

-Takato matsuda  
-Taiki kudou  
-Tai kamiya  
-TK  
-Davis motomiya  
-Yolei  
-Kari kamiya  
-Mimi tachikawa  
-sora takenouchi  
-izzy

DISCLAIMER:"DIGIMON BELONGS TO AKIYOSHI HONGO"  
okay end ayo kita mulai

Tirai buka

Para anak-anak terpilih sekarang berada di Bandara Tokyo mereka akan pergi berlibur ke new york dan tentu saja mimi yang ngajak mereka semua sekarang lagi check-in

Mimi:*ekspresi kesal* "hmmmh lama sekali mereka"

Kari:"tenanglah mimi-san sebentar lagi mereka akan datang kok"

Mimi:"aku sedikit kurang bisa memaafkan orang yang datangnya terlambat tau"

Tai:"untuk itu sabarlah sedikit mimi /mungkin ini bisa menurunkan emosinya/ eh mimi passport mu dibawa kan"

Mimi:"tentu saja masa aku bisa lupa dengan hal kecil yang seperti ini"

Kari:/ide yang bagus oni-chan/ "a-aku kira kau akan mengajak semua temanmu mimi-san"

Mimi:"maunya tadi,tapi aku tidak bisa mengajak semua joe sedang ujian,cody sama,matt ada urusan band yang harus dia selesaikan,izzy dia sedang sibuk,ken ujian juga  
haduh"

Kari:"owh"

"HEYY"

Tai:"ah itu dia mereka datang"

Davis:"M-MAAF mimi-san tadi taksinya telat"

*DUAK* taiki menjitak davis

Taiki:"BOHONG davis yang bangunnya telat kita susah membangunkan dia"

Davis:"HEY SAKIT TAU"

Taiki:"LAGIAN KAU NGAPAIN SIH BILANGNYA PAKAI BOHONG SEGALA"

Tai:"hey sudahlah kalian sudah check-in kan"

Taiki:"tentu sudah"

Takato:"aku juga sudah"

Tk:"begitupun aku"

Yolei:"HEY kita jadi pergikan"

Sora:"ya kan?"

Mimi:"tentu saja masa tidak, kita akan liburan ke new york"

Mereka semua menunggu pesawat mereka duduk di bangku panjang, kemungkinan mereka akan naik pesawat 'japan airline'

Sora:"hey tai kau bawa apa saja untuk ke new york"

Tai:"ehm *mencoba mengingat apa saja yang dia bawa dari rumah*  
pakaian,ponsel,makanan ringan,baju renang,dompet"

Sora:/nggak usah disebuttin satu persatu kali/ (-_-)

tai:"oh iya sora kau sedih ya matt tidak bisa ikut?"

sora:"iya saying matt tidak bisa ikut"

tai:"iya sama aku jadi sedih rasanya matt tidak bisa ikut"

kari:"bohong,oni-chan bohong sora-san , dirumas pas mimi-san sms 'matt tidak bisa ikut karena urusan band' oni-chan lompat-lompat kegirangan"

tai:*menutup mulut kari dengan tangannya* "t-tidak,tidak,tidak dia bohong aku beneran sedih tau hehehehehe"

takato:"tk kalau kita sampai di new york kau mau ngapain?"

tk:"hmm biar aku pikirkan mungkin foto-foto

takato:"itu saja?"

tk:"ya"

takato:(-_-)

taiki:"ahh liburan musim panas ke new york hebat"

davis:"aku sering liburan ke luar kaya gini"

taiki:"paling kau liburannya keluar dari rumah"

davis:"TENTU SAJA TIDAK"

mimi:"HEY SEMUA LIAT PESAWAT KITA SUDAH DATANG"

tai:"baguslah kita akan berangkat"

di pesawat mereka mencari tempat duduk,setelah 5 menit mereka sudah dapat mereka semua duduk di bagian tengah pesawat

mimi sama taiki  
tai sama davis (untuk jaga-jaga supaya davis tidak mendekati kari)  
tk sama kari tapi tiba-tiba yolei suruh kari cari tempat duduk lain jadinya  
tk sama yolei (author:-_- untuk fans takari gomen)  
sora sama kari  
takato sama orang lain

mimi:"hey taiki-kun kau tidak mabuk udara kan"

taiki:"tentu saja tidak aku sudah terbiasa"

takato:*berdiri* "hei kalian tidak ada yang mau muntahkan"

kari,sora:"ehh tidak kok "

tai:/cgh awas kau takato/

davis:/cgh enak sekali dia aku juga ah/ *berdiri dan melihat ke arah belakang tiba-tiba* "AW,AW,AW,AW"

tai:*menjewer kuping davis dan menarik turun davis * "hei kau jangan ikut-ikuttan DAVIS"

davis:"t-TAPI TAICHI-SEMPAI"

tai:"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN"

davis:"cgh" *kembali duduk seperti semula*

pramugari:"kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat japan airline akan segera berangkat dimohon untuk menggunakan sabuk pengaman terima kasih"

kari:"hei takato sebaiknya kau duduk kembali dan menggunakan sabuk pengamanmu karena kalau tidak kau akan terbang"

takato:"baiklah"

jam 12:00 pesawat pun terbang ke udara meninggalkan Tokyo airport

izzy melihat pesawat japan airline terbang dari daerah parkiran bandara Tokyo

izzy:/selamat liburan dan selamat bersenang-senang mimi/

di pesawat pukul 12:30  
di wc

davis:"HUUEK aku pikir aku tidak akan mabuk tapi ternyata HUEEK" *davis memuntahkan muntahannya ke wc*

taiki:*menunggu di depan pintu wc*"hey jangan lama-lama makanya kalau mau berangkat bawa obat-obattan jangan bawa makanan banyak-banyak kau lupa ya pesan jou-san kemarin"

davis:"ya aku lupa HUEEEK"

taiki:"sigh" (-_-)

di tempat duduk

tai:"hah davis itu ada-ada saja"

kari:"hehehe namanya juga davis oni-chan ya kan tk"

tk:"i-iya hikari-chan"

seseorang yang duduk disamping tk dan yolei membuka catatan kecilnya dia berpakai jubah hitam, kacamata hitam dan matanya sangat tajam seperti mata seorang pembunuh  
dan isi catatan kecilnya tertulis  
'ingat jam 15:00 bunuh pilot dan co-pilotnya sesudah itu keluar dari pesawat sambil membawa barang tersebut'  
akhirnya dia pun menutup catatannya dan meneruskan membaca Koran

di parkiran bandara Tokyo

izzy:"baiklah waktunya aku pulang" *dia menutup laptopnya dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum pergi dia menengok ke arah kiri dan dia melihat sekelompok orang sedang membicarakan  
sesuatu*

orang 1:"apakah dia sudah berada di pesawat"

orang 2:"ya dia sudah ada di pesawat aku sudah memberikan catatan kecil di buku catatan kecilnya dan dia juga sudah membawa berlian itu dan akan mengirimkannya ke suatu tempat yang berada di new york"

izzy:/pencurian? Tidak kayaknya aku salah deh tapi coba ah aku mendengarkan lebih lanjut/

izzy mencari tempat sembunyian dan di belakang mobil dia rasa tempat paling bagus

orang 1:"ngomong-ngomong dia berada di pesawat apa"

orang 2:"boeing 215 'japan airline' "

izzy:! /APA! ITUKAN PESAWAT YANG MIMI DAN TEMAN-TEMAN GUNAKAN/

orang 2:"dia sedang membawa berlian mahal dan jam 3 dia akan sampai di tujuan dengan parasut tanpa melalui airport"

orang 1:"apa! Tanpa melalui airport?"

orang 2:"ya dia aku suruh membunuh pilot dan co-pilotnya dan dia akan terbang menggunakan parasut untuk sampai ke tujuan"

izzy:! /A-APA! D-DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH PILOT DAN CO-PILOTNYA!/

orang 1:"ngomong-ngomong agen yang kau kirim agen apa sih?"

orang 2:"agen ini memiliki code name: 'triple sec'

izzy:/a-apa!/

orang 2:"agent ini pernah melakukan aksi pembunuhan di jempatan deket Kyoto dia berhasil menerjunkan sebesar 30 mobil "

orang 1:"berarti!"

orang 2:"ya dia mengebom jempatan itu dihitung-hitung membunuh target utama dan membunuh mangsa lain"

izzy:/dan selanjutnya dia akan mengebom pesawat mimi? Sial/

orang 2:"sesuai namanya agen ini bisa dibilang akan beraksi kalau ada hubungannya dengan angka tiga"

izzy:/angka 3? *melihat jam tangan* AH! TIDAK SALAH LAGI DIA AKAN BERAKSI PADA SAAT JAM 3, sudah cukup aku harus pergi dari sini dan beri tahu ke yang lain/

izzy pun beranjak lari dan kembali ke rumah

izzy:"hah,hah,hah,hah,hah"

ibu izzy:"kau kenapa nak kayak dikejar-kejar seseorang"

izzy: *masuk ke kamar, tubuhnya dihantam rasa panas dan takut* /dia,dia akan membunuh mimi dan lainnya ,ini seharusnya tidak bisa terjadi,dia adalah pembunuh international dari jepang  
dia sudah membunuh orang di jempatan Kyoto dan sekarang pesawat mimi! Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepada teman-temanku,KENAPA? Cgh apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang apa,apa  
APA?/

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Author:"dah sekarang para readers tunggu movie chap 2 yang akan datang yah" XD  
"tunggu kalau ada yang sempat review dulu ya"


	2. DISK B

Author:"ohayo min,na aku kembali lagi nih sekarang kita massukan disk B yo SHOUTMON.

Shoutmon:"ZZZZZZZ"

Author:"=_= …kebiasaan ya udh deh author yang masukkin"

DISCLAIMER:"DIGIMON BELONG TO AKIYOSHI HONGO"

-lanjut-

Di kediaman izumi  
di kamar izzy

Izzy:"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku diam saja mimi dan teman-temanku akan  
cgh,apakah aku harus menelpon coba saja ah *mengeluarkan handphonenya* hmm mungkin harus ke nomor mimi *memencet nomor*  
ayo mimi jawab,jawab,jawab"

"tuuut,tuuuut,tuuuut tut maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk"

Izzy:"APA! Dimatikan! OH IYA! Di pesawat handphone tidak boleh diaktifkan kalau begitu …. Ahhh aku pusing "

Ibu izzy:*masuk kamar izzy*"izzy kamu kenapa sih?"

Izzy:"aku lagi kebingungan gara-gara mimi dan teman-temanku lainnya akan terbunuh"

Ibu izzy:"kalau begitu kau harus telpon atau datangi kantor polisi"

Izzy:"OH IYA BETUL JUGA, IBU JENIUS"

Ibu izzy:"kau ini bisa saja"

Izzy pun langsung lari keluar rumah

Izzy:/karena udah terlanjur aku kasih tau ke ibuku mungkin lebih baik aku kasih tau kepada keluarga teman-temanku yang bersangkuttan masalah ini /

Di kediaman yagami

Ibu taichi:"APA! BAIKLAH AKU AKAN DATANG KE KANTOR POLISI SEKARANG TERIMA KASIH"

Di kantor polisi

Izzy:"APA! TIDAK BISA! KENAPA?"

Polisi:"pesawat udah terbang dan kita mungkin hanya bisa menelpon bandaranya saja"

Tiba-tiba ibu taichi memegang kerah polisi tersebut

Ibu tai:"dengar ya pak,ANAK-ANAKKU DALAM BAHAYA BESAR DAN ANAK YANG LAINNYA JUGA DALAM BAHAYA JADI TOLONG BANTU KAMI ATAU ANDA KAMI HAJAR"

Polisi:(o,o) "b-baik nyonya"

Izzy:(o_o) "hebat"

Di pesawat 13:30

Tai:"sudah sehat?"

Davis:"hah mendingan setelah minum obat"

Pramugari:"maaf menggangu sebentar karena sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang kami sediakan makanan untuk penumpang"

Davis:"ASYIK"

Taiki:(-_-)

kari:"hei takato kau dapat makanan apa?"

Takato:"aku *buka hidangan* yah biasa nasi goring"

Tk:"nyam enak juga steak nya"

kari:"WAH TK KAU DAPAT STEAK YA ENAK YA"

Tk:"hahahaha bisa saja kau hikari-chan kau mau boleh minta kok"

Kari:"ASYIK TERIMA KASIH TK"

Davis:"kalau aku?"

Tk:"kau nih tidak ada petir tidak ada apa-apa langsung nyambar tidak boleh"

Davis:(-.-) "huh pelit"

Mimi:"makanannya enak-enak ya"

Sora:"akupun belum pernah makan yang seenak ini"

Yolei:"AKU JUGA"

kari yang lagi asyik mencoba steak punya tk tiba-tiba dia menyenggol gelas dan

*PRAANG*

Tai:"SUARA APA ITU!"

Kari:"aduh maaf ya tk aku memecahkan gelas mu"

Pramugari:"t-tenang saja akan kami bersihkan"

Kari:"hehehehe *melihat ke gelas tk yang pecah* /kok tiba-tiba perasaan ku gak enak ya perasaan apa ini?/

Tk:"kari? Kau bengong ya?"

Kari:"ah tidak,tidak,tidak aku tidak bengong kok hehehe"

Tai:"kau ini ada-ada saja kari"

Kari:"iya maaf oni-chan"

Di bandara Tokyo

petugas bandara:"hmm maaf pak tapi kayaknya ini tidak bisa dilakukan"

polisi:"tolonglah ini untuk keselamatan orang lain"

petugas bandara:"baiklah akan kami usahakan"

di kantor polisi

polisi yang lagi menelpon tiba-tiba digantikan langsung oleh ibunya tai

ibu tai:"dimohon ya pak kami mohon bantuannya"

izzy:"apa perlu aku yang bicara?"

di pesawat jam 14:30

orang misterius:/hmm sudah waktunya pergi ke toilet untuk mengalihkan perhatian habis itu baru ke ruang kemudi/

orang itupun pergi ke toilet dan setelah 15 menit dia keluar lagi dan kembali duduk  
menunggu 5 menit ada ibu-ibu masuk ke toilet

"KYAAAA"

Takato,taiki,tai:"HAH! ADA SUARA ORANG DI TOILET"  
*langsung lari ke toilet*

Takato,tai,taiki:/HAH!/

Ternyata mereka melihat tas koper yang tertulis

"di tas ini terdapat sebuah BOMB aktif jangan apa lagi sampai jatuh"

Takato:"siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Tai:"aku tidak tahu"

Taiki:"aku juga"

hampir seluruh penumpang melihat kejadian di toilet dan pramugarinya pun juga ikut menyaksikannya

di ruang kemudi pesawat

pilot:"ada ribut apa ya di belakang?"

co-pilot:"tidak tau"

di kantor polisi

izzy:"sial semuanya dimatikan oh iya aku belum coba nomor takato mungkin kalau aku hoki aku bisa beri tahu dia"  
*memencet nomor*

di pesawat

*TIRRRRT*

Takato:"hmm! Handphone ku bunyi"

Kari:"kau tidak matikan ya?"

Takato:"ya aku lupa hallo"

Izzy:"huh untunglah kau jawab dengar takato kau sekarang dalam bahaya"

Takato:"dalam bahaya MAKSUDMU?"

Tai,kari,taiki:"APA!"

Izzy:"dengar takato kau harus bisa pertahankan pesawat tetap terbang di jam 3"

Takato:"pertahankan pesawat tetap terbang?"MAKSUDMU APA?"

Izzy:"DENGAR TAKATO PESAWAT AKAN JATUH KAU HARUS BISA PERTAHANKANYA"

Takato:"AKU TIDAK TAU MAKSUDMU TAU?"

Izzy:"POKOKN-AH!"  
tiba-tiba handphonenya direbut sama ibunya tai

Ibu tai:"hallo takato apa ada tai disitu?"

Takato:"oh iya ada tai ibu mu mau ngomong"

Tai:"oh ya" *mengambil hand phone takato*  
"ya ma ada apa?"

Ibu tai:"dengar nak sekarang keadaan kalian dalam bahaya karena ada pembunuh disana dan dia akan

Di ruang kemudi pesawat

Orang misterius:"hehehehe mati kau"

Di toilet

Ibu tai:"dia akan"

"BANG" suara pistol berbunyi

Tai:"SUARA APA LAGI ITU?"

Takato lari ke ruang kemudi pesawat dan ternyata

Takato:"AH!"

Dia melihat pilot dan co-pilotnya sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di lantai

Kari melihat ke ruang kemudi

Kari:"AH! KYAAAA"

Tk:"KARI!"  
*juga berlari ke ruang kemudi*

Takato:"ini tidak mungkin hah?"

*dia melihat ke jendela depan dan ternyata dia melihat gunung es dan akan menabrak ke sana dan dia melihat tidak ada yang mengemudikan pesawat*

Takato:"cgh aku harus cepat" *menarik stir ke atas*

Tai:"takato apa yang kau lakukan?"

Takato:"TAI CEPAT TARIK KE ATAS STIR YANG SATUNYA LAGI"

Tai pun langsung menarik stir yang satunya lagi  
pesawat pun mulai naik tapi masih tetap turun karena kecepatanya

Takato:"TK DORONG SEMUA TUAS YANG ADA DI KIRI KU"

TK mendorong tuas yang berada di kiri takato

Takato:/naik,naik,naik,NAIK/

Akhirnya pesawat berhasil tidak menabrak gunung es

Semua:"ah akhirnya"

Takato:"fiuh capek juga menarik ginian"

Tiba-tiba lampu merah kecil menyala di dekat speaker

Tk:"mungkin tombol ini untuk mematikanya *memencet tombol*

Petugas:"kalian tidak apa-apa pilot?"

Takato:"eh maaf pilot dan co-pilotnya terbunuh"

Petugas:"APA! ADA DIMANA KALIAN SEKARANG"

Takato:"tai lihat radarnya kita berada di mana?"

Tai:"di eh Chicago?"

Petugas:"kalau begitu kita akan kirimkan bantuan berupa pesawat jet kesana dan tolong kalian turun kan pesawat di bandara berikutnya"

Semua:"APA! HEI KITA MASIH ANAK REMAJA TAU BELUM BISA MENGENDARAI PESAWAT"

Dan speakerpun mati

Takato:"cgh"

Tai:"terus yang harus kita lakukan apa?"

Taiki:"tunggu aku coba Tanya penumpang lainnya"

Takato:"yah kalau gak ada penumpang yang bisa ngendarain pesawat terpaksa kau lah yang melakukannya tai"

Tai:"APA HEI KAU GILA YA"

Takato:"hahahaha aku bercanda kok tapi bandara berikutnya dimana?"

Mimi:"bandara berikut setelah Chicago ah iya kota new york"

Tai:"berarti"

Kari:*liat jam tangan* "kita jam 5 kita sampai di new york"

Tai:"DAN AKU HARUS NGENDARAIN PESAWAT INI SELAMA 2 JAM! OGAH AH"

Takato:"ayolah tai"

Kari:"ayolah oni-chan ini penting"

Tai:"cgh karena untuk keselamatan orang banyak terpakasa aku lakukan, HEY TAIKI CEPAT NYARINYA"

Taiki:"YA TUNGGU SABAR SAJA SEBENTAR LAGI DAPAT"

Tai:"sigh kenapa harus aku?"

-to be continue-

Author:"dah menunggu disk c  
harus cari ke kota sana-sini untuk mencari disk c" (-_-)


	3. DISK C

Di pesawat

Tai:*duduk di tempat semula* "untung saja ada penumpang yang sedikit bisa ngendarai pesawat"

Taiki:"aku pikir aku tidak bakal dapat"

Kari:"tapi untunglah kita tidak menabrak gunung tadi

Mimi:"untunglah"

*triiiiit,trrrriiit* handphone takato berbunyi

Takato:"hallo?"

Triple sec:"hebat sekali kau bisa menghindar dari kejadian itu nak"

Takato:"cgh kau ternyata yang mau mencelakakan kami"

Tai,sora,tk:"apa!"

Triple sec:"tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai disini,aku akan pastikan kalian mati, oh iya aku bisa tau nomormu dari alat pelacak dan sekarang aku kasih tau masih ada 2 agent lagi yang harus kalian lewatti dan mereka akan beraksi pas ad angka 30 sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati kalau masih mau hidup"  
*tut* handphone dimatikan

Takato:"cgh,sial"

Tai:"dia bilang apa?"

Takato:"masih ada 2 agent lagi yang akan melawan kita"

Tai,sora,tk,kari,mimi:"APA!"

Takato:"kari sekarang jam berapa?"

Kari:*melihat jam tangannya* "jam 3 lewat 15 menit"

Takato:/berarti tinggal tersisa 15 menit lagi cgh/  
"aku mau ke ruang baggasi sebentar yang berada di bawah pesawat"

Tai:"hei kau mau menyelidiki sendirian ya, HEI AKU IKUT TK JAGA KARI YA"

Tk:"baik taichi-san"

Davis:/kenapa tidak aku aja/ (-.-)

Takato dan tai pergi ke ruang baggasi

Kari:"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang tk?"

Tk:"aku tidak tau tapi sebaiknya kita duduk saja dulu"

Di kantor polisi

Polisi:"ibu kami dapat kabar anak anda sekarang berada di kota Chicago mereka selamat dan mereka akan mendaratkan pesawat itu di new york"

Ibu tai:"untunglah mereka selamat kami mohon untuk bantuannya"

Polisi:"tenang saja buk"

Izzy:/untunglah kau selamat mimi , tapi kayaknya tubuhku masih dihantam rasa takut kenapa ya?/

Di gedung yang dikenal sebagai markas para agent killer

bos:"APA! KAU GAGAL MELEDAKKAN PESAWATNYA" `

Triple sec:"ya aku gagal tapi aku sudah menyiapkan 2 agent cadangan"

Bos:"jangan sampai mereka semua bisa lolos"  
*BUUK* bosnya memukul meja dengan keras

Di pesawat

Kari:*melamun sambil liat ke jendela pesawat melihat awan-awan*

Tk:"kau kenapa kari?"

Kari:"tk aku takut"

Tk:"tidak apa-apa kari tidak akan terjadi apa-apa sama kita"

Kari:"t-tapi masih ada 2 agent lagi yang akan membunuh kita semua "

Tk:"kita pasti bisa melewatkan ini semua dengan sempurna kari"

Kari:"ya aku berharap begitu"

Di ruang baggasi

Tai:"kurang hajar disini lebih gelap dari kamar tidurku rupanya"

Takato:"yah makanya tai harusnya kau pasangin lampu disini"

*DUAK*tai menjitak takato

Tai:"INI BUKAN PESAWAT PRIBADIKU TAU"

Takato:"hei sakit tau"

Tai:"yah makanya jangan bercanda yang aneh-aneh eh takato kau bawa senterkan"

Takato:"aku sih bawa kau?"

Tai:"tentu saja aku bawa"

Takato:"tunggu tai kita berhentiin dulu langkah kita dan diam"

Tai:"emangnya kenapa?"

Takato:"aku merasa mendengar sesuatu"

Mereka berhenti dan diam

*tit,tit,tit,tit,tit*

Tai:"ITU SUARA BOMB WAKTU"

Takato:"KALAU BEGITU KITA HARUS CEPAT MERIKSA ISI DARI SEMUA TAS INI"

Tai:"sial kenapa sih ruang baggasi pesawat besar?"

Kari:*melihat jam tangan* "jam 15:30 aku merasa nggak enak"

Tk:"kau mau muntah kari?"

Kari:"bukan itu tk aku merasa ada yang membuatku takut"

Tk:"sebaiknya kita nyalakan hp kita karena kalau kita matikan akan percuma"

Kari:"hmm aku setuju"

Di toilet

Taiki:"HEI KAU SUDAH BELUM?"

Davis:"TUNGGU LAH SABAR "

Taiki:"lama sekali kau buang air kecilnya "  
*tirrrrt*handphone taiki berbunyi

Taiki:"hallo?"

Takato:"taiki tolong bantu kami di ruang baggasi"

Taiki:"ngapain?"

Takato:"kami mendengar suara bomb waktu darisini bantu kami mencari tas yang berisi bomb tersebut mau kan?"

Taiki:"baiklah aku akan langsung turun ke sana"  
*lari ke ruang baggasi dan meninggalkan davis di toilet sendirian*

Davis:"taiki? taiki?"

Di tempat duduk

Sora:"aku harap liburan yang kali ini kita akan baik-baik saja"

Mimi:"ya aku juga begitu "

Yolei:"tenang saja semua kita pasti akan selamat dan bisa bersenang0senang di new york"

Di ruang baggasi

Takato:*memeriksa koper berwarna hijau tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa?* "tai kau menemukan sesuatu tidak?"

Tai:"tidak disini tidak ada"

Taiki:"disini juga"

Takato:"apa kita perlu bantuan lagi?"

Tai:"boleh aku panggil sora,mimi,yolei dulu yah"

Takato:"cepet tai"

Tai:"yah"

Di tempat duduk

Tai:*masuk* "YOLEI,MIMI,SORA KESINI SEBENTAR"

Yolei,mimi,sora:"ada apa taichi?"

Di ruang baggasi

Takato:"baiklah kita semua akan berpencar sora cari di tempat baggasi 1,mimi di tempat baggasi 2 ,yolei di ke-3,aku di ke-4,tai dan taiki 5 dan 6  
ingat ya nyalakan handphone kalian kalau kalian menemukan bomb itu telepon anggap saja walkie talkie"

Semua:"BAIKLAH"

Di tempat baggasi 2

Mimi:"tidak ada,tidak,tidak ,tidak ADUH AKU PUSING, UDAH DISINI GELAP SEKALI, OH IYA PAKAI CAHAYA HANDPHONE SAJA"

Di tempat baggasi 6

Taiki:"tidak ada,tidak ada hah apa ini? *mengambil barang* P-PISTOL?" *menekan nomor*  
"HALLO TAI AKU MENEMUKAN PISTOL"

Tai:"PISTOL TIDAK PENTING YANG PENTING CARI BOMBNYA KALAU PISTOL BISA DITARUH DI KANTONG"

Taiki:/lama-lama kuping gua budek gara-gara mendengar teriakkan tai, seharusnya aku menelpon yang lain saja/

Di tempat duduk

Davis:"hmm enak sekali kau tk bisa bicara sama hikari-chan"

Tk:"kan aku yang dapat perintah dari tai-san"

Davis:"aku juga mau tau bisa bicara sama hikari-chan"

Di ruang baggasi

Tai:"hallo takato kau udah mendapatkannya?"

Takato:"hah hah belum"

Tai;"hallo yolei kau udah dapat?"

Yolei:"TIDAK AKU BELUM DAPAT AKU LAGI KYAAAA"  
*GUK,GUK,GUK* suara hewan-hewan galak

Tai:"ya setidaknya dia lagi berurusan sama begituan  
hallo taiki kau udah dapat?"

Taiki:"aku hanya menemukan pistol,pisau,pakaian,makanan"

Tai:"kalau begitu cari lagi  
mimi kau udah dapat?"

Mimi:"belum tau aku lagi masak gara-gara aku menemukan alat untuk masak"

Tai:"ini tidak ada urusan untuk makan-makan tau mimi"

*tirrrrt* handphone tai berbunyi

Tai:"hallo?"

Sora:"tai?"

Tai:"ya sora"

Sora:"a-aku menemukan bombnya"

Tai:"APA!"

Sora:"ada waktu di bombnya dan waktunya tinggal 40 detik lagi"

Tai:"hmm sora ada nomor seri di bombnya tidak tidak"

Sora:"aku tidak bisa melihatnya disini gelap aku hanya bisa melihat ada dua kabel yang satu berwarna merah dan satunya biru"

Tai:"hmm kalau begitu kau harus berusaha matikan bomb itu"

Sora:"APA! T-TAPI TAI AKU TIDAK TAU CARANYA,kenapa tidak kau saja yang datang kesini?"

Tai:"aku susah sora tempat mu dan tempat ku jauh kalau aku datang kesana pasti tidak akan sempat aku pernah liat di internet katanya putusin kabel yang berwarna merah"

Sora;"KALAU SALAH BAGAIMANA?"

Tai:"tenang saja sora pasti kau bisa aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan ini sora"

Sora:"t-tapi tai"

Tai:"dengar sora percayalah kau pasti bisa"

Sora:*mengeluarkan pisau dan melihat ke bombnya* "tinggal 20 detik AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA TAI"

Tai:"aku percaya kepamu sora kau ingat kejadian ketika kau dicullik sama etemon?"

Sora:"tentu saja aku ingat"

Tai:"kau tau saat aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu aku dihadang 2 pagar yang berlistrik kalau aku salah pegang aku akan mati untuk selamanya tapi karena aku ada keberanian  
aku bisa melewatkannya malahan dua-duanya dan sekarang giliran kau sora kau pasti bisa melakukannya sama seperti diriku hanya keberanian dan percaya kau pasti bisa melewati ini  
sora aku mohon kau harus bisa"

Bomb tinggal 10 detik lagi

9..8..7..6..5

Sora:"tai terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu waktu itu aku sangat berterima kasih mau rela berkorban demi aku"

4..3…2…1...tek  
bomb berhenti di angka 1

Sora:*sudah sadar ternyata dia memotong kabel yang berwarna merah*  
/a-aku berhasil, aku bisa melakukanya /

Tai:"SORA."

Sora:"TAI!"

Mereka berdua pelukan

Sora:"aku bisa melewatkanya tai aku berhasil"

Tai:"aku tau kau pasti bisa karena aku percaya dengan mu sora"

Takato:"bombnya sudah mati dan pemilik tas ini adalah nyonya nakamura dan sekarang ayo kita ke atas"

Kari:"perasaanku udah lega"

Tk:"lebih baik daripada kau merasa takut"

Davis:"kalau kau takut tinggal bicara saja padaku hikari-chan"

Semua masuk

Kari:"takato dan lainnya kembali!"

Takato:"apakah ada di sini yang memiliki nama marga nakamura?"

Ibu-ibu:"i-itu aku"

Takato:"maaf nyonya" *mengeluarkan pistol*

Kari,tk:"t-TAKATO APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Takato:*mengarahkan pistol ke nyonya nakamura* "anda kami tangkap karena memasang bomb di pesawat ini dan anda adalah agent dari organisasi yang tidak dikenal jadi sekarang anda harus angkat tangan and ke atas  
kalau tidak"

*CREK* pistol sudah siap untuk ditembak

Nakamura:"hmph kayaknya aku tertangkap oleh mu bocah ternyata kemampuan kau tidak bisa aku anggap remeh

Kari:"k-kenapa KENAPA ANDA MELAKUKAN INI?"

Nakamura:"karena aku rasa aku sudah tidak berguna tau  
semenjak aku belum masuk ke anggota organisasi itu aku punya pasangan yang paling setia dan sayang padaku dan aku punya segalanya tapi sayang dia yang melakukannya dulu d-dia menghianatiku lalu aku bercerai dan setelah itu aku bergabung dengan organisasi itu agar supaya aku bisa membunuhnya"

Takato:*memejamkan mata* "pilihan bodoh, anda memilih supaya and bisa membunuhnya? Itu pilihan yang bodoh anda tau itu padahal anda bisa memilih yang lain mulai dari awal lagi  
karena dengan itu anda tidak akan masuk ke kesalahan yang sama"

Nakamura:"ya kau benar"

Takato:"tapi sayang sekarang pilihan anda hanya menebus kesalahan anda di dalam penjara"

Di kantor polisi

Izzy:*menelpon mimi* "mimi kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mimi:"aku tidak apa-apa di sini ,di sini kami menangkap penjahat lho"

Izzy:"HAH YANG BENAR!"

Mimi:"benar entar kalau kita kembali kita akan ceritakan kok"

Di pesawat

Takato:/tinggal 1 agent lagi siapa ya? Yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah/

Mimi:"aku mau ke toilet dulu ya"

Tai:"jangan lama-lama"

Di toilet

Mimi keluar dari toilet

Mimi:"ah sudah selesai ah-"

Tiba-tiba mimi ditangkap dari belakang orang itu menggunakan obat bius yang kalau dicium akan membuat orang tertidur  
dan mimipun tertidur

Di tempat duduk

Tai:"mimi itu lama sekali"

Davis:"mungkin dia lagi buang air besar taichi-sempai"

Pramugari:"kepada para penumpang sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di new york terima kasih"

*tiiiiirrrrt* hand phone takato berbunyi

Takato:"hallo?"

Orang tidak dikenal:"dengar teman kamu kami tangkap kau harus membellokkan pesawat ini ke tujuan yang salah kalau tidak teman kamu akan saya bunuh"

Takato:"APA!"

Orang tidak dikenal:"kau mau dengar suara dia"

Mimi:"TOLONG AKU"

Orang tidak dikenal:"kenal suara inikan"

Takato:/mimi!/"baiklah akan ku lakukan tapi jangan bunuh temanku"

Orang tidak dikenal:"tenang saja tidak akan saya bunuh kalau kau mau melakukan perintahku"  
*tut*

Takato:"sial"

Tai:"kenapa takato"

Takato:"mimi ditangkap"

Tai,kari,tk,taiki,davis,sora:"APA!"

Takato:"dan aku harus membelokkan pesawat ini ke arah yang salah jika tidak dia akan dibunuh"

Tai:"tidak akanku biarkan  
TAKATO SEBAIKNYA KAU KE RUANG KEMUDI AKU AKAN CARI ORANG ITU dan pinjamkan aku pistol itu  
karena di pesawat ini cuman ada 4 ruanggan  
-ruang kemudi  
-ruang baggasi  
-ruang tempat duduk  
dan toilet dia pasti ada di salah satu itu"

Takato:"baiklah"

Di ruang baggasi

Orang tidak dikenal:"lama sekali aku tidak merasakan adanya belok dari pesawat ini"

Mimi:"TENTU SAJA TIDAK KARENA MEREKA SEMUA JENIUS NGGAK SEPERTI MU"

*PLAAK*Orang itu menampar pipi kiri mimi

Orang tidak dikenal:"dengar ya hanya kau yang memanggilku bodoh dan memangnya se jenius apa teman-teman millikmu kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu langsung disini"  
*mengeluarkan pistol*

Mimi:/izzy tolong aku/

Orang itu memegang kerah baju mimi dan mengarahkan pistol itu di kepala mimi

Mimi:/TOLONG AKU/

Orang itu akan menarik pelatuknya

Tai:"sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia dari tangan kotormu itu"

Orang tidak dikenal:"kau! Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

Tai:"hmph di pesawat ini hanya ada sedikit ruanggan dan tadi aku kenal sekali seluruh tempat di baggasi tentu saja aku bisa menemukanmu dengan cepat  
jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau lepaskan atau aku tembak" *mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkanya ke kepala orang yang tidak dikenal*

Orang tidak dikenal itu melepas peganggannya dan membuang senjatanya

Orang tidak dikenal:"dengar dari pada kita bertarung menggunakan senjata lebih baik kita bertarung menggunakan dengan kekuatan kita sendiri"

Tai:"hmph aku terima tantanganmu" *membuang senjatanya ke belakang*

Mereka langsung lari

Orang itu menonjok muka tai tapi tai berhasil mononjok perutnya

Tai:"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya"

Orang tidak dikenal:"kalau kau bisa melewati aku"

Orang itu menonjok perut tai ,tai mau memberinya tendangan tapi kakinya dipegang dan melempar dia

Tai:"WHAAAA" *membentur tembok  
"ow"

Orang itu langsung lari ke tai dan memegang leher tai

Orang tidak dikenal:"kena kau kayaknya kau kalah hmph orang seperti emang pantas mati"

Tai:"ghaaaaa"

Orang tidak dikenal:"mati kau,mati"

Tai:"ghaaaaa"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang

Sora:"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI PACARKU"  
*BUUUK*  
sora menggunakan tas koper yang isinya berat untuk menyerang orang itu dan mengenai kepalanya sehingga dia tidak sadarkan diri

Sora:"hah,hah,hah tai kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tai:"s-sora! Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku disini?"

Sora:"aku ditemenin takato,tk,davis,taiki ke sini"

Tai:"T-TERUS SIAPA YANG NGEJAGA KARI"

Sora:"ADA YOLEI KOK"

Tai:"walaupun begitu tapi terima kasih sora"

Sora:"jadi kita impas"

Tai:"tentu saja"

Taiki melepas tali yang mengikat di tangan mimi

Taiki:"udah"

Mimi:"terima kasih"

Davis:"sama-sama"

Takato:"aku rasa dia akan terkena amnesia"

Davis:"aku harap begitu"

Tai:"t-tapi tadi kau bilang apa sora 'PACAR' "

Sora:"OH IYA MAAF ITU TADI AKU LAGI EMOSI SEHINGGA AKU TIDAK SENGAJA MENGUCAPKAN KATA-KATA ITU"

Tai:"tidak apa-apa lagi pula kau sudah menyelamatkan aku terima kasih sora"

Sora:"tai"

*trrrrit* handphone takato berbunyi

Takato:"hallo"

Triple sec:"hebat kau sudah menangkap 2 agent ku tapi sayang aku rasa aku akan mendapatkan pilot dan co pilotmu lagi *menekan tombol*

*BANG*

Takato:!

-to be continue-

Author:"menunggu disk D "


	4. DISK D FINAL

Di pesawat ruang baggasi

Takato:"OH TIDAK"

Tai:"ada apa takato?"

Takato:"DIA MEMBUNUH PILOTNYA LAGI KITA HARUS JANGAN BIARKAN PESAWAT INI JATUH"

Tai,sora,tk:"APA!"

Di tempat duduk

Kari:*melihat ke arah jendela* "kok kayaknya pesawat mulai turun ya?"

*TIIIIRT* hp kari berbunyi

Kari:"halo?"

Takato:"KARI CEPAT PERGI KE RUANG KEMUDI BERSAMA YOLEI"

Kari:"emang ada apa takato?"

Takato:"PESAWATNYA AKAN JATUH , KAU HARUS CEPAT KEMUDIKAN PESAWAT INI"

Kari:!"p-pesawatnya akan jatuh!"

Yolei:"APA! *mengambil handphone kari* HEI APA KATAMU PESAWATNYA AKAN JATUH!"

Takato:"ya SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS CEPAT KEMUDIKAN PESAWAT INI"

Pramugari:"semuanya sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di bandara mohon semuanya gunakan sabuk pengaman karena pesawat akan segera mendarat"

Yolei:"cgh gawat mendarat tanpa pilot dan co-pilot percuma kita akan jatuh KARI AYO IKUT AKU" *menarik tangan kari*

Kari:"HEI TUNGGU YOLEI PELAN-PELAN"

Di ruang kemudi

Ternyata benar pilot dan co-pilotnya terbunuh lagi , mereka melihat ke arah jendela depan ternyata jalanan airport sudah terlihat

Yolei:*menarik kemudi co-pilot* "KARI CEPAT TARIK KEMUDI YANG SATUNYA LAGI "

Kari:"y-ya" *menarik kemudi pilot*

Pesawat naik pusawat sudah seimbang

Yolei:"bagus SEKARANG KITA HARUS MENDARATKAN PESAWAT INI"

Kari:"APA! T-TAPI"

Yolei:"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN KARI INI ADALAH KEADAAN DARURAT KITA MAU SELAMATKAN"

Kari:"ya"

Yolei:"KALAU GITU KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN INI"

Kari:"baiklah akan aku laksanakan"

Petugas bandara:"hei apa yang kalian lakukan jalan belum siap untuk mendarat"

Yolei:"T-TAPI PESAWAT INI"

Petugas bandara:"kalian harus memutar dulu"

Kari:"DENGAR YA, MAU ATAU TIDAK,SUKA ATAU TIDAK KITA AKAN MENDARAT, SEKARANG"

Yolei:"YA AKU SUKA KATA-KATAMU KARI" *menurunkan tuas untuk menurunkan ban pesawat*

Pesawat menurunkan ban

Di ruang baggasi

Sora:"tai apakah mereka akan berhasil?"

Tai:"tenang saja sora mereka pasti akan berhasil kita harus mempercayai mereka sekarang"

Di ruang kemudi

Kari dan yolei mulai mendorong kemudinya perlahan  
pesawat mulai menurun

Kari:*menarik semua tuas yang ada dikirinya*

Keadaan pesawat mulai bergetar

Kari:/**ayo pasti bisa,pasti bisa/**

Ketinggian pesawat  
1000  
900  
800  
700  
800  
600  
500

Yolei:"sedikit lagi AYOOO"

300  
200  
100  
0

*CIIIIIT*pesawat berada di jalan

Kari:"bagus"

Yolei:"k-kari ini berita buruk DI MANA REMNYA?"

Kari:"OW TIDAK TANPA REM KITA TIDAK BISA BERHENTI, CEPAT CARI"

Petugas bandara:"sekarang kalian harus berhenti"

Yolei:"HEI PETUGAS REMNYA TERLETAK DIMANA? TANPA REM KITA TIDAK MUNGKIN AKAN BERHENTI TAU"

Petugas:"berada di kanan pilot yang bentuknya tuas"

Kari:"bagus" *memegang tuas* "TARIIIIK"  
*menarik tuasnya*

Yolei:"ow tidak ini buruk sekali sekarang pesawatnya berebelok ke arah rumput"

Kari:"YOLEI KEMUDIKAN PESAWATNYA"

Yolei:"BAIK KAPTEN"*memegang kemudi pilot dan membelokan kemudinya ke kiri*

Pesawat berada di tengah jalan dan mulai perlahan berhenti  
setelah 5 menit akhirnya pesawat berhenti

Kari:*melepaskan tuas dan melepaskan nafas lega* "akhirnya berhenti juga"

Yolei:*mengacungkan jempolnya ke kari* "MISI BERHASIL KAPTEN"

Polisi mengelilingi pesawat

narator :"ya semuanya telah mereka lalui dengan sempurna setelah mereka keluar dari pesawat mereka diamankan oleh polisi untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang mereka alami  
mimi langsung menelpon izzy bahwa mereka semua selamat , di jepang mereka pun juga senang mereka semua berhasil selamat dan izzy menjelaskan penjahat yang dia lihat di bandara  
polisi pun berhasil menangkap penjahat yang berada di jepang di bandara kecuali penjahat itu yaitu penjahat yang bernama 'triple sec' masih belum tertangkap tapi polisi berhasil mengamankan berlian yang mereka curi itu ,berlian itu adalah berlian yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh raja yang berada di jepang yang katanya ada kandungan racun di dalam berlian itu makanya berlian itu ditaruh di museum untungnya berhasil diambil kembali kalau tidak , tidak tau apa yang penjahat akan gunakan di tahun kedepannya di new york  
setelah kejadian yang berat mereka berhasil lalui mereka menginap di hotel mewah"

di kamar hotel

tai:"WOW GEDE SEKALI *langsung pergi untuk mencoba kasur hotel* empuknya"

davis:"HEI SEMPAI AKU JUGA MAU COBA DONK"

taiki:"HEI TIDAK BISA AKU YANG COBA DULUAN"

davis:"TIDAK BISA AKU DULUAN"

taiki:"AKU"

davis:"AKU"

taiki:"AKU"

tai:"ZZZZZZ"

taiki dan davis:"AYO TINDIH"

tai:"WHAAA! HEI KALIAN BERAT TAUUUU"

kebesokan harinya

mimi:"nah ini dia tempat yang indah yang aku sering kunjunggi"

kari:"INDAH SEKALI"

sora:"BENAR"

tai:"HEI SEMUANYA AYO CEPAT KITA INCAR STAND YANG ADA DISANA"

Takato,taiki,davis:"AYOOO"

Mimi:"HEI KALIAN SEDANG NGAPAIN?"

Tai,takato,taiki,davis:(=_=)"cari makanan"

Mimi:"KAN BISA NYARI YANG LAIN SELAIN MAKANAN"

Sora:"lho kari,tk kemana?"

Mimi:"tidak tau, HEI KAMERAKU JUGA KEMANA?"

Di dekat air mancur yang indah

Kari:"nah tk kayanya bagus kalau kita foto disini"

Tk:"benar"

*CEKREK* shot pertama berhasil kari dan tk bersama

*CEKREK*shot ke-2 berhasil , mereka berfoto dengan gaya lain yang pokoknya KAWAI tapi yang ini keliatan ada tai dibelakang air mancur

*CEKREK* shot ke-3 TK DIJITAK TAI ,kari hanya senyum

Tai:"BERANINYA KAUUUU"

Tk:*benjol* "maaf tai-san"

Di stand hot dog

Taiki:"ah tambah saos enak"

Takato:"enakkan kalau tambah mayonnaise"

Taiki:"hei terserah orang kalie"

Pelayan stand:"nih tuan burgernya udah jadi"

Davis:"ASIK UDAH JADI BURGER YANG ENAK"

Takato:"hamburger kan mahal siapa yang bayar?"

Davis:"hehe sora-san lho kan dia baik"

*BTANG* tai juga menjitak davis

Tai:"BERANINYA KAU MINTA SORA YANG BAYAR , sora aku juga mau hamburger donk"

Takato,taiki:*GUBRAK* "dasar kau tai"

-CREDIT-

*lagu: ZARD(HERO arrange)*

TUTUP TIRAI

AUTHOR:"capek juga akhirnya selesai sekarang mau yang apa lagi ya?"

Shoutmon,guilmon:"padahal cerita yang lain belum selesai mau bikin lagi" (-_-)

AUTHOR:"TOLONG DI REWIEW YA XD"


End file.
